


Time Matchine

by fairygutz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Sad, Seventeen - Freeform, The8 - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform, hoshi - Freeform, kwon soonyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygutz/pseuds/fairygutz
Summary: Where Soonyoung and Minghao wish to have a time machine.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Time Matchine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so i don’t know if it’s bad or not because- it’s kind of old and the story is in lowercase but,,,,, enjoy :]

soonyoung focus

soonyoung walked around his school, his first year of seventh grade. he was in his first period class. he sat down in his class, it was a dance class. a mix of small sixth graders and seventh graders. he was sitting next to a small boy, a sixth grader. he had curly hair, big eyes, and was skinny. he looked lost, “hey are you lost?” he asked the boy— who looked at him and nodded. “do you need help?” he asked and the boy looked at him confused, soonyoung chuckled a bit before saying his question again, explaining it, “are you new? to korea?” he asked and the boy nodded. the teacher then looked at soonyoung and the boy, asking them to stop talking. they nodded and went back to looking at the teacher. after class soonyoung talked to the small boy again, “hey, my names kwon soonyoung.” he said to him and the boy turned to him, “im xu minghao— seo myungho, im from china.” he said and soonyoung smiled at him, “hi myungho.” he smiled.

the two boys talked for years, they were best friends. they were never really apart from each other. soonyoung taught minghao korean. soonyoung and minghao spent years sleeping over at each others houses. they drank juice packs on minghao’s rooftop and talked about what they’d do in their future. it was always something like, “we’ll move in together, get a dance studio, make music, it’ll be the best thing ever... a dream come true.“ they’d take pictures of each other on their phone or polaroid camera, or they’d sneak outside and go on a walk or something, it was the funnest times in soonyoungs life, oh how soonyoung would do anything to get a time machine— go back in time. undo what he did.

soonyoung was cleaning under his bed, finding things he hasn’t touched in years. he found a box. he was confused at first. but then he opened it, he took the polaroid camera out and the polaroid pictures he had in a small box. he looked at them, tears falling down his face. he looked more through the box, he laughed a bit when he found the bag of minghao’s hair when he cut his mullet, then he found minghao’s sixth grade school id, a juice box minghao drew on, a dead flower minghao got soonyoung, one of minghao’s sweaters. soonyoung started to sob. he pulled out the last thing, a phone— it was some android. he plugged it up and turned it on when it was charged. he went to the camera roll and found videos and pictures of minghao and soonyoung. it was really bad quality but enough to get soonyoung sobbing his eyes out. he missed minghao so so much. he smiled a bit remembering all the good memories of him and minghao. he wonders were minghao is now, how he’s doing, if he misses him too. soonyoung put everything back in the box, still sobbing. he slid the box back under his bed. he missed minghao so much. he got onto his bed, laying down. wiped his eyes and just for more tears to start falling down.

minghao focus

minghao was in his attic. he was looking for a box of old clothes his roommate asked him to get for him, “ugh! mingyu where did you put it?!” he asked him from the attic, no answer. minghao groaned and grabbed a box that had really sloppy korean handwriting on it. he grabbed it and went down the attic, he put the ladder up and mingyu asked him if he found the box of old clothes. minghao answered with a simple, “no.” and walked to his room with the small box. he sat down on his bed with the box. he opened it and looked inside. it was the box of things that him and soonyoung kept with all the things that meant a lot to them. that was years ago, he misses soonyoung— he’d never admit it— but he does. he took some things out, a juice box that had stuff written on it, a few drawings of frogs and tigers, an old id that had soonyoung on it, minghao sighed. he quickly wiped a tear off his face, looking through the box again. he pulled out a small box. a box of polaroids. he looked at them and smiled, sucking in his tears. he wiped his eyes and then he grabbed the last thing it was a small phone— an old phone. there was also a charger. he plugged up the phone and waited for the iphone five to turn on. he looked at everything— the background was just plain black. it was his sixth grade to the second year of high school phone. he laughed a bit to himself, he turned it on and found cringy photos of him, videos of him and soonyoung having the best time of their life. he clicked one video of soonyoung bringing minghao a cake on his birthday. they were so happy. minghao misses soonyoung. he regrets leaving him. he sighed and started sobbing in his hands. he remembers the stupid reason he left soonyoung.

it was the last year of high school, soonyoung and minghao were hanging out. they were on soonyoung’s bed. minghao snuck out of his house to see soonyoung. they were on their phones, tv playing in the background. then soonyoung looked at minghao— who looked back up at soonyoung. then soonyoung kissed minghao. minghao didn’t know what to do. he wasn’t gay. so he just pulled away and looked at soonyoung confused and surprised. after some silence and long— awkward eye contact, minghao got up. “im gonna go home.” he left soonyoung, who was in tears apologizing over and over. minghao wants to go back and not leave soonyoung. but things in the past, can’t be changed. after that night minghao never talked to him. ever again. 

minghao regrets that more than anything in his life. he cried to himself and started putting everything back in the box. he got up and put the box in his closet. he sighed and walked to the phone that was still there. minghao regretted everything. he wished he could have a time machine, go back in time. fix everything.  
get soonyoung back...


End file.
